Super Smash Bros Ultimate Roster (With Google Translate)
by Johto Jedi
Summary: This isn't EXACTLY a Fanfiction; feel free to drive me crazy and report it. This is literally just random stuff in SSBU such as fighters, item, music, and other stuff like that, but translated. Don't ask me. Sorry, bro. *rated T for the themes Google Translate suggests* Now with an actual YouTube video? Wait wh-
1. you (Roster)

Super Smash Bros Ultimate full roster (with help from google translate)

Mario/ The players

Donkey Kong/ for each Cong

Link/ Stem money

Samus/ Sparta

Dark Samus/ The Spartans dark Leuctricae

Yoshi/ awesome

Kirby/ I Kirkby

Fox/ Who is it? Diseases

Pikachu/ Picacho:

Luigi/ Marcus Tullius

Ness/ released

Captain Falcon/ Pompey chief Faleo

Jigglypuff/ Cancel

Princess Peach/ the Persian king

Princess Daisy/ aster leader

Bowser/ weapons of war

Ice Climbers/ Ice hockey

Sheik/ soft

Zelda/ zldh

Dr. Mario/ Hi Mario!

Pichu/ Coke

Falco/ Pompey, Pompey Faleo

Marth/ Of course

Lucina/ And Sina

Young Link/ I am

Ganondorf/ Gondorpo

Mewtwo/ Moto

Roy/ I

Chom/ Wow

Mr. Game & Watch/ School Teacher Custody

Meta Knight/ Portress Goalie

Pit/ The second

Dark Pit/ Dar corruption

Zero Suit Samus/ There is Pamfilie

Wario/ The transition is changing

Solid Snake/ Three

Ike/ We agree

Squirtle/ the bird

Ivysaur/ Ibizaur

Charizard/ latios

Diddy Kong/ George Kong

Lucas/It was read again

Sonic/ beryllium

King Dedede/The king is pleased

Olimar/ Settings

Lucario/ turn around

R.O.B./ A.

Toon Link/ Click Click

Wolf/ Column is cleared

Villager/ the community

Mega Man/ people

Wii Fit Trainer/ Apply the Wii Trainer

Rosalina and Luma/ In Civitatibus Foederatis America, Other, and Nazarene

Little Mac/ Slightly

Greninja/ deer hunt

Palutena/ October

Pac Man/ **a male person**

Robin/ Sunday

Shulk/ Fat

Bowser Junior/ It is a heavy loss

Duck Hunt/ my arrest

Ryu/ awa

Ken/ To the nest

Cloud/ mouse

Corrin/ Friedman

Bayonetta/ And that

Inkling/ Slurp

Ridley/ KAHAIOLA

Simon Belmont/ Remote;

Richter/ judge

King K Rool/K root king

Isabelle/Yes

Incineroar/ Impression

Piranha Plant/ science piranha

Joker/Drugs.

Hero/ "Roux

Banjo Kazooie/ Banjokasin

Terry/ Sick of tears

Byleth/ It's all over!

Min-Min/ Mine

Steve, Alex, Zombie, and Enderman/ Steve: Arena Zombie Wolf և Adam

Mii/ Widgets

Mii/ Widgets

Mii/ Widgets


	2. The leaves (Lifelight)

Google Translated Lifelight

There are colors and

If the call tails of Th FiOS are civil yet

Cold the Night torch

We live in a vehicle given by AG

I hope even rushes

They must set themselves to end the world

The sharp view San

Filter dark dark, shiny

And Og, king of Basa, from the living, was killed

You must let the male children who are caring for them;

Surely AG good of souls

Get a ghost

Crying empty

B earning ISBN-n life;

the competition

It's not my name

And you thought of the flame

Wind of ashes?

Banani me drop beans Solaris,

To see the best things, and this is people-oriented

Ailte, Aontach, Aodh is the One!

The third name of the city is Ar, with Neptune ni eventually hidden

There are colors and

If the call tails of Th FiOS are civil yet

Cold the Night torch

We live in a vehicle given by AG

With headsing AG turning

Boundary of Snaith

The song drew iness

Amounts When there are good fragments

Breiger stays

This is not a stand

British lighting is lit.

the competition

E To, see way to T-Time at the end weather

Get burned times!

Banani me drop beans Solaris,

Satisfied Disclaimer Help go ahead BY boys No to God

Let 1 go to the music

In fact, that is the sin of the man to whom the emails are connected and combined?

There are colors and

If the call tails of Th FiOS are civil yet

Cold the Night torch

And that final lights LIGHT!

Banani me drop beans Solaris,

Satisfied Disclaimer Help go ahead BY boys No to God

Let 1 go to the music

In fact, that is the sin of the man to whom the emails are connected and combined As?

There are colors and

If the call tails of Th FiOS are civil yet

Cold the Night torch

And that final lights LIGHT!


	3. See also section 1 (Item Par I)

Idems (Part 1)

Smash Ball/ People behind him

Assist Trophy/ very special

Poké Ball/ Pork paper

Master Ball/ Huwebes:

Dragoon Parts/ Drunk place

Daybreak Parts/ Upstairs

Bomber/ kokoka

Blast Box/ The boom gun/He stopped gun

*I did it 2 times; both are good.*

Fake Smash Ball/what?

Sandbag/ Joke.

Food/ me.

Maxim Tomato/ It doesn't matter;

Heart Container/ Confirmation Check

Fairy Bottle/ I do not care

Healing Sprout/Children

Healing Field/ Crimson.

Super Mushroom/Since the Conversion

Poison Mushroom/ With mushrooms with mushrooms

Super Star/ According to several people;

Warp Star/ Join in the fun!

Metal Box/ Soil dust

Bunny Hood/ they

Superspicy Curry/ Mass SuperShand.

Timer/ Great job

Lightning/ Stem money

Bullet Bill/ This is important, especially in stories;

Beam Sword/ bus knife

Star Rod/ Coke Star

Home-Run Bat/It's a race car

Hammer/ Canada

Golden Hammer/ Farm Farm

Lip's Stick/ It's money

Fire Bar/ I thought

Ore Club/ No meetings

Killing Edge/ Doctor of Cilicia

Death's Scythe/ You two

Ray Gun/ Yes;


	4. However, there are two (Items Part II)

Part 2 Items

Fire Flower/ Nothing

Super Scope/ picture; S

Gust Bellows/ Sales Manager

Steel Diver/ He is a Firefighter

Drill/It is a common practice.

Banana Gun/ Garden Designs

Rage Blaster/ Cookie pizza

Ramblin' Evil Mushroom/ Ramin got acquainted with a young man

Staff/ Employees:

Bomb-omb/ Make a call

Motion-Sensor Bomb/ Size of control indicator;

Green Shell/ Big big leaves

Bumper/ no

Freezie/ information

Mr. Saturn/ One $ D:

Gooey Bomb/ Gentile cakes

Smart Bomb/ The mental stomach

Deku Nut/ The puppies

Smoke Ball/ Doodle Store

Pitfall/ There are also some oils

Hothead/ You're hot

Banana Peel/Frustrated car

Unira/ work hours;

Soccer Ball/ Follow your feet

Bombchu/ pimples

X Bomb/ 10 that the goods

Hocotate Bomb/ Providers are provided

POW Block/ Atlas Map of the prisoners,

Spiny Shell/ pot plants

Boomerang/ stay home

Beetle/Dad

Cucco/ I'm tired

Beehive/ Beetroot roots

Killer Eye/ Because they love you

Boss Galaga/ Electric train

Beastball/ The shortcuts

Black Hole/ Black paper Black paper

Franklin Badge/ Marcos was wrong

Screw Attack/ Carl was organized

Back Shield/ This is the end

Super Leaf/ New Pussy

Rocket Belt/ The stone of beauty

Super Launch Star/ New Power

Special Flag/ Special reference

Crate/ and

Rolling Crate/ Local government

Barrel/ The expenses

Capsule/ :

Party Ball/ Search results for

Grass/ The giraffes


	5. The stomachs (Stages)

**THIS NOTE IS IMPORTANT! READ IT, PLEASE!** *thanks ^o^

**Alright. I'm pretty sure a good majority of y'all aren't gonna read this, but I'm saying it anyway. There's something wrong with my hands, I think. I described the symptoms in more detail on my profile page, so please check it out. I'm posting similar author notes in other stories. THANKS!**

Stages:

Battlefield/ My school

Big Battlefield/ line;

Final Destination/ The latest results.

New Donk City Hall/ The new home of a donkey

Great Plateau Tower/ Looking for the best men

Moray Towers/ Murray in the comments

Dracula's Castle/ Stoker Museum

Mementos/ Resources

Yggdrasil's Altar/ I see Irisila

Spiral Mountain/ Text-based text

King of Fighters Stadium/ The Chief Financial Officer

Peach's Castle/ Persian village

Kongo Jungle/ His voice is low

Hyrule Castle/ It's a Museum

Super Happy Tree/ New School District

Dream Land/ Want to be seen somewhere

Saffron City/ Free universities have been built,

Mushroom Kingdom/ The democratic government

Princess Peach's Castle/ Iran is the key card

Rainbow Cruise/ Theft thief

Kongo Falls/ Riding on the wind

Jungle Japes/ Drug treatment

Great Bay/ big business

Temple/ We're

Brinstar/ Congratulations

Yoshi's Island (Melee)/ Bad, terrible Island (sections)

Yoshi's Story/ The story of the year

Fountain of Dreams/ Is that a night?

Green Greens/ This flower

Corneria/ isolation

Venom/ cool

Pokémon Stadium/ Clean linen

Onett/ **Satan**

Mushroom Kingdom II/ State Government 2

Brinstar Depths/ Explained Bronster

Big Blue/ There is a good portfolio

Fourside/ Here:

Delfino Plaza/ All things have looked on it, in order that I might see of the salvation of others, it may be that I have done in it,

Mushroomy Kingdom/ State Governments

Figure-8 Circuit/ 8, picture CV |:

WarioWare, Inc./ Touch boundaries:

Bridge of Eldin/ Aladdin's car

Norfair/ Nobody

Frigate Orpheon/ Kona baby

Yoshi's Island/ Year of the island

Halberd/ Pigs:

Lylat Cruise/ Jump to the altar

Pokémon Stadium 2/ Episode 2

Port Town Aero Dive/ Immerse yourself in the airport

Castle Siege/ thou art gone

Distant Planet/ Dr. email

Smashville/ Bologna

New Pork City/ The other is a guinea pig./ Another pork stuff. *did it twice again*

Summit/ something

Skyworld/ Introducing underdevelopment;

Shadow Moses Island/ Reindeer

Luigi's Mansion/ The house was Mark

Pirate Ship/ The latest public

Spear Pillar/ And this evening

75m/ Estimated 1

Mario Bros./ Rock.

Hanenbow/ Overwhelmed

Green Hill Zone/ Drunken police help

3D Land/ 3:

Golden Plains/ Gold advertisement

Paper Mario/ From Rio.

Gerudo Valley/ Greek Greek

Spirit Train/ Eating healthy

Dream Land GB/ MB money is available

Unova Pokémon League/ The headquarters of Yunusov

Prism Tower/ Purchase photos

Mute City SNES/ SNES carrot

Magicant/ Magikarp

Arena Ferox/ Road Pro

Reset Bomb Forest/ Getting fuel is easy

Tortimer Island/ Fear:

Balloon Fight/ Put on a chair

Living Room/ Website

Find Mii/ This, however, will never be thirsty again;

Tomodachi Life/ And make friends to preserve it

PictoChat 2/Fig. 2

Mushroom Kingdom U/ U boat Boat

Mario Galaxy/ Mario is great and I love story travel

Mario Circuit/ Food for Mario

Skyloft/ It was a thrilling paradise

The Great Cave Offensive/ High quality support

Kalos Pokémon League/ But the Romans were Kloss

Coliseum/ Server

Flat Zone X/ X Field House:

Palutena's Temple/ Paul, peace

Gamer/ use

Garden of Hope/ Perfume, I hope you

Town and City/ One and Dr.

Wii Fit Studio/ Wi-Fi Internet connection:

Boxing Ring/ Game of Thrones

Gaur Plain/ according to Gauri

Duck Hunt/ my wildlife

Wrecking Crew/ Battery Monitor

Pilotwings/ Friday Pilot

Wuhu Island/ Uhua is a state

Windy Hill Zone/ the south

Wily Castle/ s Press

Pac-Land/ Networking

Super Mario Maker/ Good plan

Suzaku Castle/ This is evident in the Suzaku

Midgar/ Keywords:

Umbra Clock Tower/ Clockwise protection of the clock


	6. Join the room (Assist Trophies)

Google Translated Assist Trophies

**I got bored so I Translated the last chapter's Author Note…**

**Father. I don't read much, but I found a small mouth. Something seems to be wrong. Smoking can be selected with certain thoughts and feelings. Otherwise it's a great story!**

Andross/ Please wait

Ashley/ It's really cold

Chain Chomp/ It could be a chain

Color TV-Game 15/ TV-15 TV

Devil/ Parents:

*If you _are_ a parent and just got offended, I'm sorry.*

Dillon/ Daronona

Dr. Kawashima/ Cabinet

Dr. Wright/ Guaranteed to Dr.

Ghirahim/ Immigration

Ghosts/ You can do it

Gray Fox/ Credit card

Hammer Bro/ Programs pig

Isaac/ Spyro:

Jeff/ Rubbish

Knuckle Joe/ Publius Vergilius Maro, and go their way:

Lyn/ to touch;

Metroid/ food

Midna/ Psychics

Mother Brain/ Tribal Pomegranate

Nightmare/ are you? collect?

Nintendog / Necroca:

Phosphora/ Sound Recreation

Riki/ It is funny

Sable Prince/ This one, everything

Samurai Goroh/ He ch

Shadow the Hedgehog/Hedgehogs, they came at the same time

Sheriff/ Hello:

Skull Kid/ It's a learning experience

Starfy/ From Starbucks.

Starman/ Okay

Takamaru/ Fix it

Waluigi/ From Sharia

Akira/ Authorities have forgotten about the hair.

Alucard/ Just shut up

Arcade Bunny/ Russian culture

Black Knight/ Because:

Bomberman/ Left side;

Burrowing Snagret/ Bag The Cake

Chef Kawasaki/ Video of the churches

Flies and Hand/ I a..e.a

Guile/ Very intelligent

Kapp'n/ bow

Klaptrap/ dancer

Knuckles the Echidna/ Daytime bridge in Oshidana

Krystal/ crying

Moon/ one month:

Nikki/ be beautiful

Rathalos/ Belly

Rodin/ fertilizer

Shovel Knight/ Deep water

Spring Man/ Kids

Squid Sisters/ She had a scales

***Callie/Give him a phone call

*** Marie/ Marcus

Sukapon/ It's lunchtime

Thwomp/ ha of the

Tiki/ To expand

Vince/ Ricky

Wily Capsule/ Flexible Image

Yuri Kozukata/Of Yuri with great joy;

Zero/ no


	7. Brick Powder Brushes (Pokeball Pokemon)

Google Translated Pokeball Pokemon

**Just read the note from two chapters ago.**

**Also subscribe to my friend Distorted Pikachu on YouTube. Thank you.**

Alolan Vulpix/ Wolf and some chic

Alolan Exeggutor/ The production process

Bewear/ It's your understanding

Mimikyu/ lie is false

Solgaleo/ Gun slugs:

Lunala/ For That May BE

Vulpix/ EurPress

Alolan Raichu/ Take care of her

Pyukumuku/ Burn

Togedemaru/ Elderly people circle

Tapu Koko/ Holy sh*t.

*censored by yours truly. I think you know what it said.

Abra/ Shepherd

Ditto/ To more people

Marshadow/ Write it down

Scizor/ The cut cut


	8. Gagank (Music)

Google Translated Songs

**I didn't actually do EVERY song, I just chose some from each series. Enjoy.**

Lifelight/ Mental health benefits

Menu/ Library documents

Master Hand/ five times greater

Main Theme-Super Smash Bros. Brawl/ Super superhero

Super Mario Bros. Medley/ Lee Song Lee;

Main Theme- New Super Mario Bros./ There is a great legacy. The new Super Mario Men's Room.

Jump Up, Super Star!/ Jump away, the battle is over!

Main Theme- Luigi's Mansion/ One-size-fits-all: Marcus Mansion

Rainbow Road - Mario Kart: Double Dash!/ Basket of judiciary.

DK Rap/ Elemental notice;

Opening- Donkey Kong/ Delete Down Down Down Down Down Donkey Co.

25m Theme/ Is still more than 25 feet deep, and the poor man had nothing.

Main Theme- Yoshi's Wooly World/Pointer- Maine hentai Wooly World

Ashley's Song/ MASS

Title Theme - The Legend of Zelda/ According to the difference - a source of Zelda

Saria's Theme/ The subject of soaking

The Legend of Zelda Medley/ Zelda was honored

Title Theme - Metroid/ Metro shoulder;

Vs. Ridley/ Good morning, young man

Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior/ Man is doing well Trogyllium Eren Expansion

Gourmet Race/ Fuel from doctors

Meta Knight's Revenge/ Disclaimer: Meta Knight,

King Dedede's Theme/ The weather is perfect

Star Fox Medley/ Star May Machine Show

Star Wolf/ Wolf is dying

Pokemon Gold and Silver Medley/ Money, and Love Pokemon Gold

Main Theme- Pokemon Red and Blue/ - pink and red, and blue with blue Pokemon

Victory Road - Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire/ Pokemon Ring with Sapphire Business Manager

Battle! (Team Galactic)/ And I (the great prince)

N's Castle/ Download Child:

Mute City/ You are Kulu

F-ZERO Medley/ However, F. Marcus

Pollyanna/ Paul;

Unfounded Revenge/ Early works to mutationes

Fire Emblem Theme/ **It was cool to put out the fire**

Flat Zone/ Credit Cards

Dark Pit's Theme/ Proposal by the Restoration Program

Main Theme- Pikmin/ Pikmin's head dropped

K.K. Crusin'/ Is it any wonder KK in the night,

K.K. Western/ Who is the west

Main Menu- Wii Fit/ Use a Wii solution

Minor Circuit/ Little details

You Will Know Our Names/ You know the name of the Lord

Ink Me Up/ As far as glass is concerned

Bomb Rush Blush/ The Swine Blossoms

Muck Warfare/ The trade war

Snake Eater/ Food is good

Sonic Boom/ Internet

Mega Man Retro Medley/ Our man is a retro madrassah

Flash in the Dark (Dr. Wily Stage 1)/ Money library (part 1 Dr. Willie)

PAC-MAN/ Addiction

Galaga Medley/ Replace my loved one

Let the Battles Begin!/ The guitar starts.

Let's Dance, Boys!/ Listen to me.

Vampire Killer/ Pop pop

Dracula's Castle/ Bram is a village

Last Surprise/ In the back seat

Beneath the Mask/ It's a sunny day

The Hero Goes Forth with a Determination/ Daddy puts it in thought

Spiral Mountain/ A reference

Haremar Faith Capoeira School - Song of the Fight (Believers Will Be Saved) - FATAL FURY/ School of Prayer Mercury Capoeira-different (if you don't wait)-has the opposite effect

Duck Dub Dub (Duck, You Too) - FATAL FURY SPECIAL/ Duck baggy (Hello, you) - of fatal anger Supeshieru

Megalovania/ The butterfly layer

Floral Fury/ Yes fire

Mii Channel/ Kanaka the CID

Tetris: Type A/ Input from the sea

Title Theme- Wii Sports/ Sports lipstick y-


	9. Goodbye (Moves)

Google Translated Attacks

**Note: All I did was one attack for each character. Some of them ARE Final Smashes. Thx *o***

Super Jump Punch/ Miss.

Spinning Kong/ The Congolese university he knows they love and Republicans

Remote Bomb/ the longest

Screw Attack/ One bubble

Phazon Laser/ Call it sad

Egg Lay/ a grain of wheat

Inhale/ my belly

Fire Fox/ Web design

Skull Bash/ It's my main dining room

Green Missile/ Electric cars

Batter Up!/ young man?

Falcon Punch/ Punk punk

Sing/ gogokoak

Vegetable/ Local infections

Toad/ You are eating

Whirling Fortress/ the deep

Squall Hammer/ It gives it a buzz

Bouncing Fish/ Mine is mine

Phantom Slash/ see INJURY

Dr. Tornado/ The call went viral.

Volt Tackle/ a knife

Fire Bird/ Office

About Face/ Make up

Dolphin Slash/ Follow-up comedy

Fire Arrow/ The fire is completely gone

Wizard's Foot/ The woman's legs

Confusion/ cake

Double-Edge Dance/ Lightweight men

Awakening Aether/ Peter was sent

Judge/ The weight remains constant

Drill Rush/ I have nothing to eat

Power of Flight/ and randomly

Electroshock Arm/ pissed off

***That's what happens to DP mains when Palutena wins. Don't mess with us.***

Plasma Whip/ Rebels pouring out pilots

Wild Swing Ding/ Lecture Series

Hand Grenade/ just about to grab his hand

Reposting Slash/ Please stop

Water Gun/ Boiling Big

Bullet Seed/ Deaf pigs

Flare Blitz/ Water content of water

Banana Peel/ The scent is flowing

Rope Snake/ Dryad was hung

Spin Dash/ We do

Super Dedede Jump/ So much fun

Winged Pikmin/ Pecan nuts

Aura Sphere/ floor

Boomerang/ Weapons of the United States

Fire Wolf/ The fire groups

Downward Turnips/ Two windows

Rush Coil/ The woman runs away

Sun Salutation/Letter of Credit

Luma Shot/ Old Slave

Weak Jab/ Well done

Water Shuriken/ Who is this that flows

Explosive Flame/ Coconut Cucumber

Power Pellet/ Protective screens

Arcfire/ Christmas

Monado Arts/ Monaco Certificate

Abandon Ship!/ It has rained on your hotel.

Wild Gunman/ Lol buttocks covered tracks

Hadoken/ Adam

Shoryuken/ Drop it down

Limit Charge/ by adding to the borders thereof, from the

Dragon Lunge/ paralyzed skin

Bullet Climax/ Short skirts look the same

Inkbrush/ Insertion ballot

Space Pirate Grab/ Thousands of Unfortunate

Holy Water/ Money aside.

Grand Cross/ Wonderful Art

Fishing Rod/ And the fish also increases, and there ye shall die:

Alolan Whip/ Rebellion

Flowerpot Meteor/ 4 Meteorology flower hard

Gun Gun Special/ The fact that goods, and his judgments he hath

Kamikazee/ Create a story

The Mighty Jinjonator/ The words in John's strong

Burning Knuckle Crack Shot/ The skins were mixed together

Progenitor God Ruptured Heaven/ 1 Go to your dad

Exploding Side Kick/ Downloading the game cards

Lunar Launch/ up

Rainbow Reflect/ Moreover, my father, the Holy One


	10. Domain nomen (Boxing Names)

Google Translated Boxing Nicknames

**Please sub to me on YouTube. I'm making this collection a series of videos, so if you like this, you'll like that. Thank you very much.**

Mr. Video Game Himself/ But he is in is Superman

King of the Jungle/ However Jahou

Champion of Hyrule/ Hiruru is a vegetarian

Bounty Hunter Extrodinaire/ The biggest car competitor

Phazon Incarnate/ The Peonies ran away

Omnivore of the Year/ Omniburi is in female age

The Pink Demon/ It's slow Satan

Leader of Star Fox/ Managing director

Pika Pika!/ Paul!

The Eternal Understudy/ There is no wisdom

The PSI Powerhouse/ Birth of a powerful rhino

The Supersonic Slugger/ Stop the tongue

The Sleepy Singer/ He is sleep deprived

Princess of Toadstools/ Girl with legs

Sarassaland's Chipper Princess/ His daughter is Cresse having built the country built its cresse

King of Koopas/ M. Copps

Bone-Chilling Duo/ His bones were in danger.

The Illusive Shieka/ Acute joint pain

Hyrule's Wise Princess/ Hilal Tourism

The Prescriber/ Secretary

Shockingly Adorable/ It failed

Proud Space Ace/ Carl is so proud

The Hero-King/ Men

Warrior From a Doomed Future/ today's date

Master of the Ocarina/ Ukraine

The King of Darkness/ Are you up.

The Legend Reawakens/ Technical information

The Young Lion/ The child is a child,

The Prince of Ylisse/ high Hirusa

Master of Two Dimentions/ Secondly, from a menu,

The Masked Swordsman/ Weapons and weapons

Captain of Lady Palutena's Guard/ polio is the conductor of the orchestra

Dark-Winged Doppelgänger/ **An apple pie**

Scoundrel With a Fart of Gold/ Note the golden breast

The Legendary Mercenary/ In drama

The Radiant Hero of Legend/ The guns are extremely powerful

Wants to Be the Very Best/ W is much better

The Acrobat/ statement

Boy From Nowhere/ No, not really

The Blue Blur/ Ū the box office

Self-Made King/ Coke's head

Vetran Astronaut/ animal way bird

Astronaut in Training/ Hotels continued under the guidance

Master of Aura/ Calculation of the publica lac.

The Last of His Kind/ That was the end of his career

Wind-Waking Warrior/ Please be happy

Silver Space Wolf/ Friday Night Live

Mayor of Smashville/ Samsung and hope;

The Blue Bomber/ The World Wide Web

Yoga Warrior/ excellent ground

The BMI Bandit/ Jimmy spoilers

The Cosmic Travelers/ a

Bruiser From the Bronx/ Take a look at and ALL GRUMNAS

Master of Stealth/ Isle of mana

Goddess of Light/ This is the

Yellow Bane of Ghosts/ Destruction feeds pale St.

The Tactition Magician/ Tissue sign

The Visionary/ Wilco

The Prince of Koopas/ President of Both of you

The Youngest/ Pepe

**Note****: That meme WAS funny until it became offensive. I am Jewish and I do not support misuse of that meme. That is an actual translation, and it's the funniest I could get from that original phrase. Thank you.**

The Cool One/ beautiful

The Bold Beauty/ how amazing

The Laughing Prankster/ The love of women

The Enforcer/ city;

Wacky War Machine/ Crazy American technology

Pompous Prodigy/ It's a nice place

Bark, Quack, Boom!/ Happy, happy, happy

Eternal Wanderer/ Wee lives forever

Fire-Breathing Fist/ The grades are staggering

SOLDIER 1st Class/ Status of implementation

Blood of Dragons/ Dog Dog

Umbra Witch/ So beautiful

Part Kid, Part Squid/ The rubbish part of the child

Cunning God of Death/ Stupidity of death

Evil's Whip-Weilding Bane/ The success of the crime

Azure Vampire Assasin/ She died of blue acne

The Kremling Commander/ The amount of cream

The Mayor's Assistant/ Prime Minister

The Ring's Raging Flame/ The world

Bloom of Your Doom/ At this stage of the flower

The Great Phantom Thief/ That is not a good look

The Luminary/ the refulgence, which,

The Legendary Hero/ The Mystery Machine

The Zenithian Hero/ A happy woman

The Dragovian Descendant/ Draco's curtains

Laid-Back Animals/ Dead flowers

The Legendary Wolf/ Department of Commerce

Ashen Demon/ They say Satan

The Brawler of Many Faces/ Showcase many ideas

The Gunner of Many Faces/ The question is for the public

The Swordfighter of Many Faces/ The geography of many locals


End file.
